Communication Skills
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Elliot and Olivia's communication skills are one of a kind. [[FIRST SVU FIC! Be nice! XD]]


**Communication Skills**

**Rating: It's good.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing them. Chillax.**

**Summary: Olivia and Elliot's communication without words is amazing. Isn't it?**

**A/N: Right. This is my first ever Law & Order: SVU fic. This came to me in English 2 class, because I was very bored and I had nothing better to do. It's slightly OOC, but... hey... what's a story without immagination? I hope you guys like it, because I'm really a CSI/X-Files writer... so this is a little different for me. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Olivia sat at her desk, the eraser end of her pencil hanging from her mouth. She stared blankly at her game of solitaire as she waited for her partner to arrive. Finally, ten minutes later, Elliot Stabler walked into the office, his cell phone practically glued to his ear. Olivia, distracted by the falling cards of her defeated card game, didn't even notice as he quickly searched the desk for something to write with.

He needed directions to the nearest race track, and his friend wasn't exactly a slow talker.

He stopped searching the desk, his eyes falling on his partner's mouth. Desperately needing a pencil, he gently snatched the pencil from Olivia's mouth. She blinked, but just continued to stare at the cascading cards on her monitor. He quickly began to write down the directions, cursing under his breath as he wrote down the wrong numbers. He pressed the eraser to the paper and made a disgusted wince.

Quickly, he wiped the end of the pencil on his shirt and continued to erase. After he was satisfied with his directions, he smirked and stuck the pencil back between her lips.

-----

Olivia peered over the line at the local Starbucks and cursed when she saw that only two people were behind the counter, trying to serve all the customers. She pushed past the busy line and headed to work... empty handed and with no coffee.

She headed towards the office, frowning at her partner who had a full cup of steaming coffee in his hands, occasionally sipping at it. He watched her.

"Morning, Liv." She slumped in her chair and put her head against the desk. "Liv?" She pulled herself up and stared at him.

"You have coffee. Get away from me."

"Why," he asked with a smirk. After watching her attempt to stay awake for a few minutes, he laughed to himself. "Here," he placed his coffee in front of her. Her eyes lit up, but she quickly refused.

"El, I'll just go make some-"

"Munch took the last of it." She let out a frustrated sigh and accepted the cup.

"Thank you," she whispered as she placed her lips on the plastic where his had been a few seconds ago. She gulped down half of his coffee and handed it back to him shyly. "Sorry." He shrugged and shoved the cup back into her hands.

"Take the rest of it. I had enough at home anyways," he reasoned.

She smiled.

-----

Olivia awkwardly walked through the doors of the station, carrying bags and cups in her hands. She set them all down in the middle of Elliot's desk and scurried away as the rest of the team surrounded the desk for their lunch. Before their friends could get their hands on the food, Olivia snatched a burger away from Fin and claimed two drinks. She handed the burger to her partner along with one of the drinks.

"Double cheeseburger, everything on it, exactly how you like it... and a Pepsi."

Munch made a disgusted face.

"Pepsi tastes like flat Coke. Watcha' got for me, Liv?"

"A number six, no tomatoes and add cheese. With a Coke. The non-flat version of Pepsi," she gave him a sarcastic smile and handed him his food, watching in amusement as he scurried back to his own desk to eat. Olivia seated herself on the edge of Elliot's desk, sipping at her own drink and ignoring her salad. "Traffic was horrible. I almost ran over the airhead directing it." He laughed and handed his burger to her, noticing how she had been eyeing his lunch.

"Take a bite. I know you want it."

"I have a salad. Thanks anyways."

"Liv," he warned her. She rolled her eyes and snatched his burger, taking a bite from the opposite side. She stopped chewing when the familiar ice cream truck tune flooded the office.

They looked at each other at the same time. Olivia placed the burger back on the desk and wiped her mouth. Elliot shuffled anxiously in his seat.

"Last one down stairs buys the team 'Whatta Watermelon' pops," Olivia screamed out, not being able to wait any longer.

Everyone knew Olivia and Elliot were suckers for ice cream.

Both of them bolted for the door, the rest of the team holding in their laughter as Elliot caught Olivia by the cuff of her sweater and pulled her back, advancing in front of her.

"Don't you just love the communication those two have?"

* * *

**A/N: (hides) That was it. Short and sweet. I was going to write a more serious one shot for E/O, because I love E/O just as much as Grillows. (smiles) So... tell me what you guys thought of this. Bad reviews, nice reviews... just let me know. It won't hurt my feelings, I promise. LOL. Thanks for reading! (waves)**


End file.
